On the Edge
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Kai’s sitting on a window ledge, but will he jump? Tyson tells him why he doesn’t have to... TyKa [oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I'm not making any money off writing this… ahh I probably wouldn't make very much anyway.

Ranma's Author's Notes: Ahh this had just been sittin' on my computer for a while. Post season one. No real continuum. I tried to be really original this time, dunno if it worked… This is for all Kai/Tyson fans. You guys are why Beyblade fiction is the best it could ever be!

* * *

**On the Edge**

* * *

The sky was a clear blue that afternoon in Bay City. Clouds drifted lazily, birds flew low in the downtown area, and traffic wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was a wonderful summer day, and the sun shone brightly into the large glass windows of the BBA head office where some of the most important Beyblade-related work in the world was done.

It was a privilege, really, to be there in a place of such high credentials and influential people like Mr. Dickinson, and he knew that he really should not be doing what he was doing there. Maybe it was the shockingly fresh air that had put the strong feeling to go ahead with it in him, or the way he had miraculously managed to find a place to himself all alone in the huge, busy building. Whatever it was, the opportunity had been something that even _he_ hadn't been able to overlook. The day was peaceful, and he had been waiting for a chance like this for a long time.

And that was why Kai, captain of the world championship winning team, the Bladebreakers, was sitting on the concrete window ledge of an empty office in the BBA headquarters. The dual-haired teen was leaning with his back against the frame, one leg braced on the ledge, and the other one hanging down on the outside of the building. The tall teen's arms were crossed loosely as he stared out at the scenery of the city, a mildly thoughtful expression on his usually frowning face.

'_It won't be very long_,' Kai thought to himself, as he watched people walk along the sidewalks from his vantage point. '_Until I have to leave._'

Even now, sitting there without any disturbances, proceeding to do what he had desperately needed to do, the blader was still unable to push the thoughts out of his head. Though, he had known, somewhere in the back of his mind that they would probably affect him for a long time coming.

_'I guess… it had to happen some time._' Kai admitted silently to the birds flying by the window ledge. '_But I never expected it to be so soon._'

The tall blader crossed his arms more tightly and his gaze drifted to a familiar bus marked in the parking lot, with 'BBA' on its side. Kai's shoulders slumped slightly at the sight. _'I wonder why I'll even miss it…_'

But he knew why. A sudden image materialized in his mind and the teen couldn't help but let it linger, the thought invoking a couple of emotions in him that he never thought he would have felt for a single person, let alone a small _group_ of them.

Annoyance, of course, as it was difficult to get used to being a part of a real team.

Intrigue, to some extent, to the motivations and power that his 'teammates' seemed to possess – even with their strange ways of handling situations, and him.

Protectiveness, which had developed at first from a need to make sure he got to the World Championship finals, but later became just a part of him.

Friendship, he guessed, had to have happened sooner or later. Yes…Kenny, Max, Ray and Tyson had all managed to make him their friend, even if he had been reluctant to allow it.

In his time with the Bladebreakers he had opened up more than he had ever wanted to, and it was strange to think that after the greatest victory of the World Championships, the team was all gone…and now Kai was unsure of where he fit into life for the first time in many years. That was why he was where he was right then.

Or maybe he was sitting there, on the window ledge, for an entirely different reason than the one he had intended – one that he couldn't admit, not even to himself.

Because there was another emotion that he was feeling now. It washed over him in certain moments when he was alone with the blader that had, at first, been the worst of the new team.

Tyson.

It was something that he didn't dare think about too much or pay attention to whenever it surfaced within him… because, he was afraid of what he felt for Tyson sometimes… and after a while he guessed he had gotten used to him…

A small breeze blew past the building and Kai closed his eyes against it, enjoying the sensation, and trying to forget all his reasons for sitting there. Life really _could_ be good sometimes, it seemed. And yes, a couple of times, more than he cared to admit, it had been very good. It was relaxing to just sit on the window ledge without interruption. That was what he wanted – just some peace and quiet for a bit.

But… that all ended…when…

* * *

"Whoa!!"

"Hey watch it kid!!"

"Yeah yeah! Sorry!!" Tyson shouted and then ducked around a corner before the angry office worker could reprimand him. The midnight haired teen grinned as he saw the frazzled woman walk past the hallway without seeing him.

Tiptoeing away, Tyson smiled to himself. It was the last week of the summer and the Bladebreakers had gone their separate ways, as they'd have eventually had to. So, it'd gotten pinned on the remaining members in Japan – Kenny, Kai and him – to sign the official documents that were needed to legally dissolve the team. The team couldn't stay around forever, it seemed, and even though they could reform it next season if they wanted to, it was still a little sad to have to do it.

Tyson blew some of his deep blue bangs out of his eyes and folded his hands behind his head as he strolled down one of the endless hallways in the BBA Headquarters. Kai had promptly disappeared after signing the papers, and looking for something to do while they were still there, the world champion had wandered away from the Chief and ended up getting a little lost in the huge building.

"Ookay, more like a _lot_ lost!" Tyson said aloud to himself and glanced around, sweatdropping. Every hallway looked the same, and the employees seemed to be out to get him.

'_Aw man… it's not like I meant to knock over those stacks of files!!_' The pony-tailed teen thought as he rounded another corner looking for any familiar sight of Kenny, or even Kai.

_'Kai…_' The former team captain had actually been worrying Tyson a bit since they had returned from Russia. After the almost disastrous world championships, Kai's evil grandfather had been put in prison for his crimes. The dual-haired teen had seemed satisfied with it, but Tyson knew that it must have still hurt him to have that happen, because regardless of all Voltaire had done, he was still family.

Just like how regardless of all Kai had done to the Bladebreakers, they still cared about him. '**_I_**_ still cared about him.' _Tyson thought a little sadly, remembering Kai's betrayal and how it had made him cry to think that he would never get to see the older blader again.

_'And then there was that time on the ice…oh man, Kai…_' Tyson shook his head trying to forget the painful memory of Kai kneeling on the sinking ice, willing to let himself go under…

Yeah, he really was sort of… not _really _of course… worried about Kai… and he couldn't help but wonder if Kai would ever – had ever? – cared about him that much in return…

'Wait a sec!' Tyson's thoughts ground to a stop and he blinked, his large blue eyes suddenly going wide as he backtracked hastily to peer into the office he had just walked past. '_I didn't just see what I think I saw did I…?_' The world champ thought to himself, squinting to look through the almost closed blinds of the workroom, to a figure within. A chill passed through the midnight haired teen as his suspicions were confirmed.

Kai was in there.

Kai was on the window ledge of a high story building.

And he looked like he might fall.

There was a rising sense of dread starting to fill Tyson from his toes up and his fingerless gloved hands trembled slightly as the unthinkable managed to seep into his whirling thoughts.

He looked like he might jump.

And…and…and –

"NOOOO!" Tyson yelled his eyes widening in fright as he lunged for the door, twisting the knob and throwing it open to bang loudly against the wall as he ran straight into the office without another thought.

* * *

The door to the office crashed open and Kai started badly in fright at the sudden deafening noise. He gripped the frame of the window tightly as his balance was tested when he had been startled. It wasn't a big deal if he fell, but he would rather not today.

The dual-haired teen's head snapped up as he quickly adjusted his position on the ledge to regain his poise. Auburn eyes were narrowed, ready to glare at the offender who dared to disturb his peace. But what he saw was…

"Tyson?" Kai asked, his eyes widening.

"Kai!!" Tyson said, running into the room and stopping short of nearly running into the large desk in between the window and himself. "What do you think you're doing!?"

The dual-haired teen frowned and opened his mouth to ask what the heck Tyson was ranting about but the other teen cut him off. "Wh-"

"Wait!! No don't say anything. Kai, you can't do this!" Tyson blurted, waving his arms.

Kai looked at the other teen hard. "Do wh-"

"I- I know you might be hurting, but you can't just go like this."

_'What is he talking about?_' Kai frowned in confusion as he watched as Tyson clenched his fists and a look of distress came over the other teen's face.

_'He looks like he's really going to do it…!_' Tyson thought in panic.

It was like that time not too long ago on Baikal Lake. Except this time there was no one else around. It was up to him to say what was needed to be said in order to prevent something terrible from happening to Kai. Just thinking of it made him feel sad.

His vision blurred and hot tears spilled over his round cheeks as he shut his eyes against the sting.

"Kai…" Tyson gasped as he fell to his knees, the feeling of his own helplessness making them go weak. "Even if whatever I say doesn't mean a thing to you… you can't just jump and throw your life away!!" His voice became a quiet and choked up. "I'd… I'd miss you too much."

A breeze blew through the open window, rustling their hair and clothing as well as a few papers on the desk in its passing.

"… Kai…I…guess what I'm saying is…I kind of…love you – a little." The midnight haired teen said sincerely, a blush spreading over his face. The younger boy smiled a bit and blue eyes looked up and met with stunned auburn ones. "Well…. More like a lot….and I don't want you to go…" Tyson admitted and then reached out his hand to his former team captain. "So _please_," The world champion's voice was thick with emotion as he pleaded. "Don't jump Kai…you have too much to live for!!"

_'I do **now**._' The thought drifted to focus in Kai's speechless state.

That emotion, the one he didn't dare pay attention to, was all he could feel at the moment. It was no use ignoring it this time. And, Kai admitted to himself, it didn't feel all that bad. Life could be good sometimes, but it was just a bit better, when he was with Tyson.

"Tyson," Kai paused, unsure as to whether the other teen would interrupt him again or not. But as he gazed at the younger blader, he knew he wouldn't _this_ time. Tyson was staring at him with his eyebrows turned upward, and tears falling down his cheeks.

"Wipe your face." Kai said, the sight of Tyson so miserable making his heart ache uncomfortably.

Tyson sniffled noisily and his hands automatically darted to wipe his eyes and then his running nose with the back of his gloved hand.

Kai was silent as he studied the other teen in front of him. Tyson stared back at him, his eyebrows angled down in determination even though he was still blushing. After a moment of deliberation, Kai swung his legs back into the room and got down from the window ledge.

Tyson let out a relieved sigh and pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes with a weak laugh. "Kai, are you okay?"

The former team captain simply closed his eyes and nodded, before taking a few steps away from the window. A smile worked its way onto Tyson's face and he closed the distance between them, throwing his arms around Kai and hugging the taller teen tightly.

The midnight haired teen pressed his face into Kai's chest and squeezed the dual-haired teen even more. "Oh man, I am so glad you didn't jump…"

Kai was quiet while Tyson hugged him, a faint blush covering his cheeks. When the shorter blader pulled back, Kai felt the need to tell him.

"Tyson… this is the ground floor." Kai stated. "It's 2 meters to the ground."

"…what!?" Tyson gaped in shock, his eyes bugging out.

"I was never going to jump." Kai continued, looking at the younger teen steadily.

"Oh…" Tyson's face was rapidly turning beet red, and he rubbed his nose uncomfortably. _'The ground floor!?_' "So uh… then…. What were you doing on the ledge??" He accused.

"Relaxing." Kai replied.

_'He was only-!? And I… he must be **so** mad…_' Tyson thought rapidly and took a step away from the taller teen hastily. "Listen, about what I said before…you can hit me if you want-"

Kai brought up his fist as if to hit him, and Tyson quickly screwed his eyes shut. But, the touch he felt an instant later on his cheek was soft and moist, and the baseball-capped teen opened his eyes to see Kai straighten up from the little kiss.

"Did that hurt?" The older teen asked, his dark eyes burning into Tyson's.

Tyson stared back in surprise, answering slowly. "No…"

Kai looked off to the side and pressed his lips together. Then he gazed back at Tyson and gave the other teen a half smirk. "How about this?" He asked, and then leaned in to place a slow kiss on Tyson's mouth.

Maybe Kai didn't have to leave town just yet. There were still a few things he had to learn before he could leave the team alone, after all. And when he took a blushing Tyson's hand and led him out the office door to go find the Chief, Kai was definitely sure of where he fit into life right then.

He wasn't sure where it would take him, but he didn't really care. He was on the edge of something great.

* * *

End.

Liked it? Didn't like it? Review please!


End file.
